Beating the Heat
by Cannonade
Summary: It's the middle of summer and it's way too hot at DMC. When the power goes out, Nero can't take the heat and Dante has an idea to help... with naked Twister of course! Silly yaoi smut, DxN


_A/N: Just a oneshot that came to mind a while back and seeing as I hate the summer, I decided to write it! Some fun and smut with Dante and Nero so the rating is obvious! Enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Beating the Heat**

It was the middle of summer and the temperatures had soared to heights which were unbearably uncomfortable, and that wasn't just for humans. Even demons had decided enough was enough and Devil May Cry was suffering from a severe loss of business. Not that there was much complaint, as it was far too hot to do anything, never mind devil hunting. Nero was slumped on the red leather sofa, shirtless and playing a video game on the console while Lady and Trish were happily eating the remainders of a Chinese takeaway they ordered yesterday. The only person who was complaining about the lack of business was Dante who, despite his distaste for the heat wave, was running pretty short on cash and desperately needed a job. On top of that, he ran out of new magazines two days ago, he was fed up of Lady and Trish hanging around the office and Nero's constant button mashing was driving him insane. Summer always sucked when there was no beach to go to, but this was getting irritating.

"I've never wanted the phone to ring so much in my life," Dante grumbled, his head rested in his hands. "Anything would be fine, so long as it pays."

"You seriously want to fight demons in thirty degree heat?" asked Nero offhandedly as he continued to play his video game.

"Do you wanna starve to death because we can't afford to eat, kid?"

Nero snorted. "Maybe you wouldn't be so hard up if you didn't order pizza every day. I mean, take outs are expensive, can't you just buy them frozen from a supermarket or something?"

"Doesn't taste the same," Dante grumbled, miserably.

Nero shook his head and continued playing his game. _Probably tastes better_.

"He has a point you know," Lady agreed through a mouthful of sweet and sour. "There's a big difference in price between takeout and frozen pizza."

"Says the woman eating takeout right now," Dante retorted.

"Added on to what you owe me, of course."

The leather clad demon slayer replied with a rude gesture. "It's bad enough with the lack of business, but you'll be bleeding me dry at this rate! Anyway, don't you two have anything better to do than hang around here?"

"Not especially and for one thing, this place is cooler than mine right now."

"Tch, if only it really was."

"You've really become a grumpy old man of late Dante," Nero teased, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"And why do ya think that is, smart ass?"

"Everyone is fed up with the heat and the boredom, just deal with it."

"Hey, I have plenty ideas to pass the time, but you keep rejecting them!"

"It's too hot for sex, Dante."

"Hmm, and you wonder why I'm grumpy."

"Well, it must be quite an empty existence for you now," Trish noted, sarcasm laced into her voice. "No demons to kill, a lack of pizza and Nero refusing sex... how are you coping, Dante?"

Dante grunted and put his feet up on the old oak desk as he leaned back in his chair, placing a magazine over his face and not bothering to grace the blonde with a response. She smirked, taking her and Lady's empty noodle boxes into the kitchen to add to the stacked pizza boxes on the floor. She walked back into the main room, Lady flicking through a random film magazine. It was a more tasteful item in Dante's collection, compared to the Playboy issues he kept for decoration and the gay porn he kept hidden in his sock drawer. Lady had certainly been more careful when she tried to search for hidden stashes of cash in the office since she discovered that.

"Oh, finished again..." Nero sighed. "These games are so repetitive."

"I know some _better _ways to pass the time," Dante suggested immediately.

"I told you old man, it's too hot to be bothered."

"There's always the shower, you know."

"I said no, Dante."

Before the elder could try and convince the younger hunter to change his mind, the television and games console suddenly powered off. Nero stared at it in confusion, but they were not the only electrical appliances that had switched off. The background hum from the refrigerator had disappeared and the lights on Dante's old jukebox were off. The magazine slipped from the elder hunter's face as he sat up in his chair, glaring at the ceiling mounted fan as it slowly stopped spinning.

"Looks like the power's out," Lady observed, tilting down her shades to look around.

"Damn it," Nero cursed. "Just when things couldn't get any worse."

"I guess the heat's too much for the power grid now."

"My breeze has gone," Dante grumbled, still glaring at the fan.

"I think I'd worry more about your fridge," Lady suggested, a smug edge to her tone.

He shrugged. "All I've got in is a few cans of beer and a bit of milk that probably went off yesterday. Aside from that Chinese the pair of you just finished, I have no food in that fridge. I don't even have any pizza left!"

"Do you actually have any food in at all?"

"There's some waffles in the cupboard."

Lady sighed and hopped down from her perch on the edge of the desk. "Well, now those fans are out, it's going to get awfully hot in here and seeing as you live here Dante, it won't smell too good either."

Trish smiled. "I agree. Shall we go for a drive somewhere?"

"Sounds good to me. Dante, we're taking your car."

"Fine," Dante growled, opening the top drawer of his desk and tossing Lady the keys. "If it keeps you out of the office, do what you like!"

Trish glanced at Nero briefly before sharing a knowing smirk with Lady, both women leaving the office shortly after. The teen watched them leave before looking back to the older half demon, who still looked somewhat pissed off. If it wasn't so hot, he would have shot him an insult or tried to flirt with him, but instead he put his feet up on the sofa and stretched his arms out behind his head. Dante turned his head to observe the other man on the couch, his eyes settling on the toned chest and abs that were slightly shiny with sweat. He smirked and put his feet back on the floor, shifting in his chair so he could look directly at the stretched out Nero.

"This is better, don't ya think?" he said it more as a statement.

"How did you come to _that_ conclusion?" Nero grumbled. "Nothing is working! No fans to keep the place a little cooler and no games console to keep me occupied. Right now I can see myself becoming as miserable as you are right now."

"Come on kid, all you need to do is take your mind off it."

"How, exactly? For one thing, I'm starting to feel hungry and I'm not in the mood for stale waffles, oddly enough. If it weren't so damned hot, I'd drag myself to the store and get something..." he got to his feet and wandered over to the desk. "And with the power cut, the phone isn't working either... that means no pizza!"

He picked up the receiver on the old phone and waved it in front of Dante's face for emphasis before dropping it back down. The elder hunter frowned slightly, staring at the phone as if it had offended him. Nero sighed and leaned back against the desk, staring down at his feet as he tapped the oak with the claws of his Devil Bringer.

"It's just even more boring now," he grumbled.

Dante glanced at him. "You know, I could take offense at that."

"I'm sorry Dante, I'm really not big on the heat."

The elder reached out and gently stroked Nero's cheak, the younger smiling and nuzzling against the palm of his hand. He got to his feet and snaked his other arm around his lover's waist, pulling him closer and devouring his lips in a hungry kiss. Nero responded instinctively, wrapping his arms around Dante's neck as he slipped his tongue passed his lips, tasting strawberries. After a few moments, Dante pulled away and rested his forehead against the kid's.

"For someone not big on the heat," he murmured. "You sure are hot."

Nero smirked. "You bet I am, old man."

"You've been around me too long," Dante chuckled, his lips moving to his ear for a quick taste test. "Do you want to take this upstairs?"

"I'd rather have a game of pool."

"The cues are busted, remember? We played a game last week; I won, you claimed that I cheated, I insulted you, then you hit me and we had a sparring match with the cues. I haven't been out to replace them yet."

Nero groaned. "Damn it, is there nothing to do here that _won't_ get me hot and bothered?"

Dante thought about it for a moment. "The attic's full of old crap, I probably have some old games and stuff up there I haven't played since I was a kid."

"Its times like these I'm glad you rarely throw stuff out."

"I take it you want me to go and see if there's anything good up there?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, you know exactly what I'd rather be doing right now... but because I'm a very generous man, I'll let you do what you want to do."

Nero rolled his eyes skyward as Dante placed his hand theatrically over his chest, but he was secretly grateful that he wasn't pressuring him. Because he'd been refusing sex so often, he was surprised the older man wasn't attempting to molest him at every opportunity he got; and he had plenty. It wasn't as if he wasn't frustrated, but the weather was driving him insane.

"Yeah, you are being generous!" he teased.

"Hmm, but it's give and take, right kid?" Dante remarked.

_I should have guessed that was coming._ "Okay, so what do you want in return?"

"Like you need to ask that..."

"Dante!"

The elder smirked. "Fine, I'll spell it out for you. Firstly, whatever game we play, we play the way _I_ want to play. Lastly, I want you to have at least one round with me."

"You are so predictable!"

"I have needs you know."

Nero sighed. "Just go and fetch a game before I decide to see if I can fit in the fridge or not." _I am such a sucker..._

Dante grinned broadly. "That's the spirit, kid!"

"And don't call me kid!" Nero shot back at him as he disappeared upstairs.

The elder trudged upstairs and walked down to the end of the hallway where the trapdoor to the loft was situated. He climbed up the first few rungs of the wall mounted ladder before pushing back the trapdoor and easing himself upwards. He pulled the cord just above his head to turn on the light, his eyes scanning through the masses of boxes stacked up in the small space. He wandered across, bending over slightly to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling and looking inside a few of the nearest boxes. The first two only contained old junk, like an old television set and a broken radio. However, the third was topped by something which definitely caught his eye.

Dante picked out the predominantly white box, a perverted grin forming to his lips as he saw the large red letters that spelt out the name 'Twister'. It was a game he had never been overly fond of and, in all honestly, he had no idea why or how it came to be in his boxes of junk. As a kid, he'd only played it to get a close look at his male friends, an act which had been somewhat fruitless. However right now, he had Nero and an idea was already forming to mind. Even with this heat wave, he'd find a way to have the kid begging to be fucked.

* * *

"What the... hell?"

"Can you not read, kid?"

Nero rubbed the side of his nose. "Shut up! What I meant was why... _this_?"

Dante smirked. "You told me to fetch something from the loft."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a board game. You know, Monopoly or something."

The elder laughed. "I'm bad with money, you should know that of all people!"

"Maybe, but it's still a game, Dante."

"Meaning I'd be better with money?"

"Meaning you'd cheat."

Dante smirked. "Well, we are playing by my rules, remember?"

Nero rubbed at his nose again, his cheeks flushing a faint pink. "Come on, old man..." he knew what this game involved and playing it with the elder slayer would be... interesting. "This is quite an active game right? How is this going to help me take my mind off how hot it is?"

"Well, what do you do if you want to feel cooler?"

"Err, eat ice-cream?"

Dante's smirk broadened. "No, you take your clothes off."

"Wh..." but then Nero's eyes widened. "Oh no... No way!"

"What? I haven't said anything yet."

"No, but I know what you're planning!"

"Really?" he folded his arms across his chest. "And what might that be then?"

The kid's face was now bright red. "You want to play naked Twister, don't you?"

"You know, you are absolutely adorable when you blush like that."

"You are such a pervert!"

"It's nothing you've not seen before."

"I know that, but... well..."

"Nero, you promised me."

The teen sighed at the tone of mock disappointment in the other's voice, but he couldn't help the smile that worked its way to his lips. No matter how perverted it was, he couldn't help but love the idea of playing naked Twister with Dante. The elder noticed Nero's smile and he immediately removed his air of false disappointment in favour of unbuckling the belts on his leather shirt. He pulled down the zip and eyed Nero suggestively, smirking as the kid's blush deepened once more and he slowly began to follow Dante's lead. Before long, both devil hunters were standing naked in the office and Dante was busy setting the plastic mat out on the floor. Nero had to admit, he did feel a little cooler like this, but how long was that going to last? While his mind was firmly set on the fact that any physical activity with the elder would make him feel worse, his devil side demanded he give in.

"Okay kid, you ready?" Dante questioned.

_Oh yeah, I've been ready for a long time._ "Err... yeah..." Nero blushed as he very nearly said out loud what his inner devil was thinking. "One question though, old man. How exactly are we going to play this? Surely we need someone to turn the dial."

"Have faith in me, I've already thought of that! You're gonna use your little glow stick."

"How is that fair?"

"It's perfectly fair!"

"If we get all tangled up, how am I going to balance when hitting it with my bringer?"

Dante smirked devilishly. "Oh Nero, when we get all tangled up, I doubt we'll be playing the game anymore."

Nero's bringer glowed brightly at that statement, his cheeks blushing as his arm gave his feelings away. He hoped Dante hadn't noticed, but of course that was a stupid thing to wish for as the elder's icy orbs locked onto the pulsating blue flesh.

"You like that idea," he grinned.

"Shut up," Nero's nose got another rub.

"I take it you won't complain if I go first?"

"Be my guest."

Dante handed Nero the spinner and waited for instructions, still smirking as he observed his young lover. The teen span the plastic needle around, hoping with all his might that Lady and Trish wouldn't return at this moment.

"Right hand yellow," Nero stated.

Without any sign of his smirk fading, Dante bent over and placed his right hand on a yellow circle, making sure Nero got a good view of his ass. If he played this right, Nero would lose the game pretty quickly and he would get what he really wanted.

"Left foot blue for me."

The elder hunter looked behind him as Nero walked over and placed his left foot on the blue circle nearest to his hand. He glanced upwards, smirking at the other man who was still blushing. The kid rubbed at his nose again before giving the needle another spin.

"Left hand red."

Dante chuckled, placing his left hand down on the red spot by Nero's foot. If anyone were to walk through the doors of Devil May Cry right now, they would see a naked Nero from the rear with a naked Dante on all fours in front of him. Unable to control himself, the elder leaned his head forwards and nuzzled the inside of Nero's thigh before running his tongue along the warm, pale flesh. Nero choked back a moan and glared at him.

"Stop trying to cheat old man," he growled.

"I'm not cheating," Dante replied before licking him again.

"Just stop it..."

"Not a chance, kid. We're playing by my rules, don't forget."

"Oh right, so your rules include molesting your opponent?"

The elder smirked. "They do when you're my opponent."

Nero shook his head and tried to focus his attention elsewhere, but he was unable to prevent the sensual shudder that ran through his body as Dante gave his inner thigh an extra long lick. He spun the dial again, his face heating up as he felt the elder's eyes on him.

"Right foot... yellow..."

He trailed off, glancing down at the mat and seeing that the nearest yellow would place him in a somewhat compromising position. Dante too glanced downwards before looking back at Nero and grinning, a playful glint in his eyes. The younger part devil moved his foot quickly to hook around Dante's right arm, hoping that he wouldn't be groped in the process. If he was forced to play this naked, he at least wanted to win in order to rub the elder's nose in it.

"Hmm, that's much better," Dante murmured.

He leaned in closer again, his lips dangerously close to Nero's crotch.

"Forget it!" Nero hissed, grabbing a fistful of white hair and pulling on it, hard.

Dante growled. "Do you want me to tackle you right now?"

"Do you want to lose?"

He knew the egotistical bastard too well; even if it was just a bit of fun, he'd still want to win. He stuck his tongue out as Dante backed off slightly, his lower lip pouting slightly. It almost made him look cute, but Nero ignored it in favour of continuing.

"Right leg green."

This was too easy for the elder, but Nero was unfortunate with his next move.

"Left hand blue..."

Dante glanced down, quickly realising that the only way Nero could manage this was to bend over him so that his head was practically between his thighs. He laughed, failing to help the grin that spread to his face as he observed the younger man's deep blush. The kid rubbed his nose for the umpteenth time before making his move. _Damn it, what insane urge compelled me to put my feet here in the first place?_

"Would you look at that," Dante chuckled. "Your bringer's glowing like crazy!"

"Shut up old man," Nero grumbled.

"But I wonder if your arm is the only thing that's enjoying this..."

He trailed off, gently breathing warm air over Nero's inner thigh before kissing him there, gently. He felt the shiver run across pale, heated flesh and he smirked with satisfaction. He repeated the action, each kiss travelling higher up until Nero was trembling and growing steadily harder with each light touch and caress.

"D-Dante..." he moaned.

The elder smiled. "Keep going, kid," he purred.

Nero did as he was told, reaching out with his Devil Bringer to knock the needle on the dial. _Why do I let him control me so easily?_

"Right hand blue."

Dante stretched his hand back down to place it down on the third blue spot not presently occupied by Nero. The skills gathered from devil hunting really paid off playing a game like this, but sadly this position meant he wasn't so close to the other hunter.

"Right hand green..."

Nero observed the board again and realised quickly that in his current position, he wouldn't be able to stretch back enough to keep himself at the top of the mat. In the end, he ended up half bent over Dante, who was shaking from laughter. Not that he really expected anything else from this game, but the situation was about to get much different as time went on. Within a further twenty minutes, the younger hunter found himself in a position with his bare backside far too close to Dante's face. In fact, he was tempted to suggest that somehow, the game had been rigged for his moves to fall in this pattern.

"Nice view kid," Dante teased.

"I am seriously going to kick your ass after this," Nero growled, one of his arms trembling from the effort of keeping in a position that wouldn't brush against Dante's arousal. "And I can't believe you've been turned on for this entire game!"

The elder chuckled. "Aw, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Of course, how stupid of me!"

"Anyway, I haven't once heard you complain about the heat. In fact, seeing as you're threatening to kick my ass, I'm guessing it ain't bothering you anymore."

"Okay, okay! You made a good point."

Dante smirked; the kid really hated being proved wrong. "Of course I do, babe."

By now, the elder was no longer interested in continuing with the game; he wanted Nero to lose now so he could get on with other things. He lowered his head and gently nuzzled the base of the teen's lower spine. He placed more weight on his outstretched arm to he could lean further over Nero, leaving a wet trail with his tongue down to the cleft of his buttocks. He heard a gasp from him and from the corner of his eye, he saw a bright azure glow nearly light up the dimly lit room. The power was still out and the sunlight had left the office a few minutes ago.

"Hey, cut it out..." Nero whined, but his body was clearly saying the opposite.

"We both know you don't really mean that," Dante murmured.

"Damn it old man, if you've really been that desperate why don't you just go to Love Planet or something. You always used to pick up men there before when I first moved in."

That stung a little. "You wound me kid, do you really think it's only about sex?"

There was a pause. "Well..."

"This is only about _you_, Nero. I want sex with _you_. You know I've never even looked at another man since we've been together."

"I know, but... I don't like losing to you."

"Like I care about that."

Dante followed up that response by licking along Nero's ass until he reached his entrance, trailing his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. The younger hunter let out a long, whimpering moan in answer to the older man's ministrations, tremors running through his body from the unexpected waves of pleasure. Smirking, Dante slipped his tongue inside, an act that sent a sudden spark of pleasure to Nero's groin. He gasped, the claws of his bringer digging into the plastic mat as he fought to keep his balance, but his efforts were futile as Dante wriggled his tongue about. Nero collapsed to the ground in defeat, his body curling up by itself once he'd submitted.

The elder snickered. "Would you look at that? Looks like I won, k..."

But he was cut off as a flustered looking Nero lunged at him, all dislike of the oppressive heat now lost in his sudden lust for the other male. He smirked as he allowed Nero to pin him to the ground, attacking his neck with nips and licks while he ground their hips together. _I always get what I want eventually_, Dante thought to himself. After a while, his left wrist was released from Nero's blue claws and he gently ghosted his fingers along the kid's back.

"I want you... Dante..." Nero whispered into his ear.

The lust in that voice nearly drove Dante over the edge. "Oh, you're gonna get it..." he gripped him by his shoulders and turned his head to nibble at his ear lobe. "_Nero_..."

The kid gasped at the sound of his name falling from the elder's tongue, giving him no opportunity to protest as he was flipped onto his back and straddled. Now it was Dante's turn to ravage _his_ neck, his teeth leaving marks as they bit down hard enough to draw blood. He growled possessively, lapping up the crimson liquid as it trickled down Nero's collar bone. The younger was panting and breathing heavily now, the fingers of his human hand latching onto Dante's neck and brushing the strands of white hair at the base. All of these sensations were very welcome after almost a week without sex.

The elder smirked against the kid's pale skin as he trailed kisses down over his chest, pausing to flick a pert nipple with his hot tongue. Nero arched his back, moaning Dante's name as that nipple was suckled on roughly and warm, calloused hands rubbed his thighs. His fingers moved up into soft white locks and gripped tightly, the claws of his bringer tearing holes in the plastic mat. Dante moved down lower again, kissing down to his navel and nuzzling the trail of white hair that ran down to the part of Nero he craved the most. He kissed around the base of his erection before slowly licking his way to the tip, the familiar saltiness making him want more.

Nero moaned loudly as his manhood was swallowed whole by the older man, his tongue swirling expertly around the hard shaft. Dante felt himself grow harder at the sexy moans made by the man underneath him and he knew his patience was slipping. He slipped one finger passed the tight ring of muscle, his other hand having to hold down the other's hips as they bucked upwards. He growled around the kid's cock, slowly inserting a second digit and beginning to stretch him. Nero tossed his head and cried out wantonly as he felt Dante's fingers brush against his prostate, sparks splashing across his vision. It had been far too long...

"Oh god, Dante..." he panted. "P-Please... please..."

"Hmm?" Dante pulled back from his partner. "After all that complaining about the heat, now you're begging me! Damn Nero, I'm beginning to think it was more punishing for you than me."

"S-shut up... just put it in..."

"Oh, dirty talk..." the elder gave Nero's throbbing organ another lick. "I like it."

He pulled his fingers out of his entrance and positioned himself there, smirking as Nero wrapped his legs around his waist. Seeing the teen's face like this again felt wonderful; his cheeks flushed red, his blues eyes clouded over with lust and his mouth hanging open as he panted heavily. _Kid's too sexy for his own good_, Dante thought and with a growl, he buried himself to the hilt in one, powerful thrust. Nero cried out and arched his back, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his lover run his hands over his toned flesh.

Dante leaned over Nero and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, starting a slow, but powerful pace. The heat rose quickly and was only mildly uncomfortable in comparison to the oppressive, humid air of midsummer. The elder licked the kid's lips and took the invitation when it was offered, slipping his tongue into his wet mouth and tasting the sweetness that was only Nero's. He groaned into the kiss as he felt tight muscles contracting around him, trying to milk him dry far too soon. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in at an agonisingly slow pace, tearing a long moan from the man under him.

"Shit D-Dante..." he panted. "Move...!"

Dante lowered his lips to his ear. "Then don't squeeze me so tight."

He picked up the rhythm again, Nero screaming his name as his prostate was struck head on. He wrapped his arms around the elder's back, the claws of his bringer dragging streaks of red into the slightly tanned skin. Dante growled in appreciation and he slipped his hands under Nero's knees, shoving his legs onto his shoulders. He leaned down further, this angle allowing him to move easier and go deeper inside than before. The teen's cries of ecstasy rose in pitch and he moaned Dante's name with each thrust, moving his own hips in time with the rhythm.

"Damn it, it's been far... too long..." Dante grunted between kisses to Nero's neck.

"Then... it's no wonder..." the younger panted. "You can't go any... f-faster..."

The older man growled, those words snapping his control. He pressed Nero's knees further into his chest and pounded into him, forgetting about the humidity sapping out all his energy. Nero threw his head back against the floor and screamed loud enough to disturb anyone passing by outside, his glowing blue talons embedding themselves into Dante's shoulder. Blood dripped down onto his skin and mingled with his sweat, but he barely noticed as the furious pace drove him closer and closer to sweet, mind numbing oblivion.

"Ah D-Dante..." he moaned, his head tossing from side to side. "I need to..."

Dante licked the shell of his ear. "Come for me, Nero."

He picked up his pace again, sliding his hand down the kid's sweat drenched body to pump his leaking member in time with his impossibly hard thrusts. Dante made a mental note to never go this long without sex again; in the end, the little punk hadn't proved all that difficult to persuade. He watched Nero's movements as he approached his completion, the sight of pure, unadulterated passion on his face something that would be forever etched into his mind. He lowered his head, kissing along the side of his neck until he reached his hear.

"Nero," he moaned.

A deep, sensual shudder ran through the young man's body. "Dante!" he screamed.

It only took a few more strokes before Nero came hard, blissful waves of pleasure coursing through him like fire. Dante followed seconds later, filling his lover to the brim as he pumped his hips a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he collapsed forwards, bracing himself on the floor with his arms so that he didn't crush Nero. He grunted as the claws of Nero's bringer were removed from his shoulder and he pulled out of the younger man.

"Oh fuck..." he groaned. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too Dante," Nero replied with a smile.

"I'm never going that long again, understood?"

Nero nodded. "Perfectly..." he sighed. "Hot damn..."

Dante chuckled. "After all that, you were just complaining about nothing!"

"Shut up, asshole."

He shoved the larger man away from him, slowly sitting up and running his fingers through his damp hair. It still felt uncomfortably hot, but it really had been nothing to complain about; not that he would ever admit that out loud. He watched Dante sit up next to him and look down at the now destroyed Twister mat.

"I guess that's the last time we'll be playing this," he noted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How fortunate," Nero replied, grinning at his glowing devil arm.

Dante smirked. "But still, it was worth it just to get you naked."

"Oh Dante..."

With a smirk of his own, Nero got to his feet and wandered over to the elder slayer, bending over slightly until their noses were almost touching.

"You can get me naked any time," he whispered.

Dante's eyes widened as he watched Nero saunter across the room and start to head upstairs. Once he was about half way up, he turned to look down at Dante and wink suggestively, before disappearing into their room. Blinking a few times, the elder smirked devilishly before getting to his feet and gathering up their clothes from the floor.

"You really are too damn sexy," he muttered to himself.

Quickly, he ran towards the stairs to chase after Nero, hoping to get more of what happened moments ago. As far as he was concerned, there really was no other way to beat the heat.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it and if you don't like summer, I hope this helps! I also don't like it that I can't break things up with asterisks any more, so I apologise if the formatting is strange anywhere.  
_


End file.
